Bad Luck and Good Luck
by BlueGem22
Summary: Yolei gets bad luck, can her friends help her? Read and find out. Ken/Yolei story
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon: Bad Luck and Good Luck**

**Pairing: Ken and Yolei **

**Summary: Yolei gets bad luck, can her friends help her?**

**Chapter One**

An alarm went off at 9:00 am. A hand slams down on the on the clock stopping the sound. Yolei sat up in bed yawning and stretching her arms. She glances over at clock.

"It's nine already" She got out of bed and gently pat Poromon, who is still asleep. She left the room for 3 min and then came back dress for school. She grabbed her comb and brushed her hair.

"Done"

She put the comb back down on table. She began to reach for her compact mirror when she accidentally knocked it down on the floor, breaking it.

"OH NOOOO"

Poromon got woken up

"Yolei, what's wrong?"

Yolei kneel down and pick up her compact mirror

"I broke my compact mirror"

"You can buy a new one" Poromon said, not really understanding what Yolei is worrying about.

Yolei got up

"Poromon, you don't get it" Yolei sat down on her bed, putting the compact mirror on the clock table

Poromon bounce over to Yolei

"What is it Yolei?"

Yolei sighs

"I got bad luck"

Poromon got confused

"Breaking your toy"

Yolei shook her head and got frustrated

"Arrgh not that Poromon, if you break a mirror, you get bad luck and I got bad luck"

Yolei close her eye for a sec and then open it

"I'm sorry Poromon"

"Don't worry Yolei, we'll figure something out" Poromon said

Yolei hold Poromon up and smile

"Thanks Poromon you're the best"

"You're welcome"

**At School, on the Soccer Field **

Ken was practicing, when Davis show up

"Hey Ken, need a partner"

"Hey Davis" Ken replied

"So do you need a partner to practice soccer with" Davis asked again

Ken turned his back on Davis

"I don't know"

Davis went over to Ken

"Oh come on Ken, it will be fun with two people playing rather than one person playing"

"Let met think about that" Ken replied

Davis sighs

"Okay

Ken glance at Davis with smirk on his face before kicking soccer ball toward the goal.

"Huh" Davis said with a confused look on his face.

It took Davis a few second to realize what's going on. He ran after Ken

"That's not cool"

TK and Cody were walking out the apartment building when Yolei came running out.

"Hey guys, wait for me"

TK and Cody stopped

"Hey Yolei" TK greet

"Morning Yolei" Cody said

"Sorry I'm late" Yolei apologize

"Don't worry about it" TK replied with a smile

"Let go to school" Cody said

TK and Yolei nodded

On the way to school, they saw Kari walking with Tai

"Kari, Tai" TK waved to them

"Hey TK" Tai said, waving back

TK and Cody walked up to Tai and Kari. Yolei was walking behind TK and Cody when her shirt sleeves got rip from someone bike who parking on parking rack.

"Nooo this shirt was my favorite one" Yolei muttered to herself

Kari walked over to Yolei

"Yolei, what's wrong?"

Yolei covered the rip area of her sleeves with her purse

"Nothing, just making sure I got everything in my bag"

Kari knew something is wrong, but she decided not to ask Yolei about it.

"Okay, let go"  
Yolei nodded and follow Kari

"Anything wrong" Tai asked

Kari shook her head

"It's nothing"

All five of them walk in the school and saw Davis and Ken playing on the soccer field. They were having fun that they didn't even notice Tai, Yolei, Kari, TK, and Cody watching them. Ken was running with the soccer, trying to aim for the goal when Davis kick the ball away from Ken and hit Yolei on the head

"Aah" Yolei shouted

Tai catch the ball when it bounces off of Yolei head. Kari rushed over to help Yolei

"Yolei, are you okay?"

Ken and Davis rushed over

"Yolei, are you okay" Ken asked in a worried tone.

"Sorry Yolei, are you alright" Davis looked sheepishly "I should really work on my aim"

Yolei glare at Davis. TK chuckled

"You should definitely work on how to kick the ball in the goal instead at people head and faces"

"Ha Ha very funny TS" Davis grimace

"It's TK" TK said

Tai shook his head in disapproval

"Would you two knock it off?"

"Yolei are you okay?" Kari check on Yolei for injuries

"It's ok, I'm fine" Yolei replied

"Are you sure Yolei" Tai asked

"Maybe you should go see the nurse" TK suggest

"I agree with TK, that was a hard hit" Cody said

"I'm fine guys" Yolei said with a smile

"Yolei if anything goes wrong, you need to go see nurse right away" Kari replied

Yolei nodded

"No problem"

Tai looked at Davis and Ken

"You guys should be careful"

"We will" Ken said

"I will keep that in mind" Davis replied

"Yeah right" everyone said in unison

Yolei's mind

_If only they knew about my bad luck. It's not Davis and Ken fault that I got hurt. It was this stupid bad luck_

"Let get to class before we be late" TK suggest

"Yolei, are sure you okay?" Kari asked again

"Huh" Yolei looked at Kari "Yes I'm fine"

"Call me if you need help" Kari said before she left to class with Davis and TK

Yolei start walking to class when Ken stopped her

"Yolei, do you want me to walk you to class?"

Yolei shook her

"Thanks Ken, it's ok. I can walk to class by myself"

"Are you sure?" Ken asked

"Yeah I'm sure" Yolei replied

"OK I see you later" Ken said

Yolei nodded and left to class

Ken's mind

_There's something going on with Yolei, I just know it_

Yolei walking to class, think to herself

Yolei's mind

_Whew, that was close call. I don't want Ken to get bad luck especially when it's already start. I mean I do really want him to walk me to class, but I really don't want him get bad luck with me. Great I had opportunity to be with Ken. _

She slapped her hand on her forehead

_Stupid! Stupid! Arrgh, I hope the rest of day will be good and no bad luck._

"I need a vacation" She muttered to herself

**TBC: Review if you want to know what happen next. Tell me what you think. Should I continue?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In the afternoon

Yolei had just got out of her class. She was waking by herself, thinking.

Yolei's mind

_So far everything is okay, no bad luck. Ok except for breaking my pencil during lecture and my purse is broken. _Yolei sighs_ lets hope I'll make it home with no bad luck. Hmmm I wonder where the others are._

Outside the school

Tai, Kari, Davis, TK, and Cody

"Something is not right" Tai spoke up

"I agree, Yolei is not her usual self" TK said

"I think something is wrong with Yolei" Kari add in

"I agree" Cody said

Davis put his hands on the back of his head

"I know something wrong, usually she would yell at me when I get her upset"

"Jeez what make you say that" TK said with sarcasm

"This feeling I got inside of me" He point to his chest

"Maybe we should talk to her" Tai suggest

"Good idea" TK agreed

"I don't know Tai, maybe it would better if we let her tell us when she ready" Kari suggested

"I agree with Kari" Davis exclaimed

Tai chuckled

"You always do Davis"

Davis blushed

"No I don't"

Everyone laughed

Ken was walking out of his class, going downstairs, thinking to himself

Ken's mind

_Maybe I should talk her._

He walked pass some girls talking. They were mumbling something about him.

"He's so cute" one of the girl

"I wonder if he would go out on a date with me" the other girl.

He continue to walk pass by when a conversation made him stopped

"Dude, you know that girl Yolei" one of the guys spoke up

"Yeah what about her" the other guys asked

"I think she has bad luck" one of the guys replied

"What make you say that?" the other guys asked

"Let see ,She broke her pencil in half, broke her purse because it was attach to her desk, got gum in her hair that she doesn't know about it. Oh and she ran into a wall when she was leaving the class" one of the guy replied

The other guys laughed

"Wow that is bad luck"

Ken picked up his pace and walked even faster

Ken's mind

_Jerks! I can't believe they would talk about Yolei like that. I would have punched them in the face if I don't have lot things on my mind. I need to find Yolei. Where is she?"_

Yolei was exit out the school. She walking down the step when her stuff fell out her purse

"Arrgh can't this wait until I get home" Yolei angry mumble to herself

She kneels down to pick down her stuff when he glasses fell off her face.

"Great, what can be worst than this?"

Yolei grab all her stuff and shove in her purse

"Now for my glasses" She searched for glass for a minute until she found. She felt it to make sure her glasses is not broken, but luck wasn't on her side. Her glasses broke.

"No, I can't see without them" Yolei sadly said

Yolei got and start walking out the school gate. She was lending on the wall for support.

"Hang in there Yolei, just a couple walk to your apartment"

Ken rushed out the school building and saw Davis and others

"Ken, what's wrong?" Davis asked

"Do you see Yolei anywhere?" Ken asked

Kari shook her head

"No we haven't see her, why is something wrong?"

"I can't find her anywhere, I think she got hurt" Ken replied

"Let split up and go find her, I call Izzy" Tai said

Everyone nodded and split up to go find Yolei

The sky was getting dark, making rumble noise

"Great I forgot to bring my umbrella" Yolei said

Her vision is blurry in front of her. She was trying her best to see when she fell forward to the ground, injure her ankle

"Aah" Yolei yelp in pain

**TBC: Uh Oh Yolei is in trouble, will her friends find her?**


End file.
